Phara Suyūf (FTM)
was one of the four Auto-Scorers created by Black Percher the Demon Lord. Official Bio One of the Auto-Scorers (living dolls) that are assigned various tasks including, foremost, the protection of Carol. Her formal classification is: XMH_008 She fights elegantly upon the battlefield, covering her body in wind. She drives the mages into a corner with a philosophical armament that looks like a large sword. Etymology :Like her fellow Autoscorers, her name is derived from one of the angels of Christian and Jewish mythology. In Phara's case, her name is derived from that of the angel Raphael. Appearance Personality Phara in general behaves and speaks in an elegant and composed manor when her masters are revived, she refrains from using the word 'dead' when talking about the status of Garie and Micha, where as Leiur went out and stated it. She is however prone at times to drop her calm elegant manner and have an insane fit of mad laughter like in when the Sky Sisters sliced her in half and in while she was revealing Luchia’s plan to the girls before she self-destructed, during which she continued to laugh. Phara seems to have dislike for fights that are not a challenge. Phara is also very arrogant and condescending with the very first thing she says. When she defeats Erza and the others, she states how she does not wish to let the mages off with a simple lose as she wanted to break the mages’ pride. Phara is shown in the story to not only be condescending on enemies but on allies too as she insults Garie. She displays a great level of pride in her skill and majorly in her Sword Breaker ability to which she goes on and on about in every fight, how her ability to destroy the concept of sword cannot be defeated. Phara tends to be more pragmatic than the other Auto-scorer, she decides not only to turn invisible when she went to steal a data chip containing information on recollections of Magical power produced during every battles but also did this while the the mages were distracted with fighting Garie, and she told Micha to end her unimportant fight she was in so that they could get away with their objective still in one piece. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment Abilities & Powers As an Auto-Scorer, Phara has inhuman reflexes and can move all her limbs 360 degrees. She fight skillfully and elegantly with a sword fighting with movements like a Flamenco dancer and having the skill to keep on par with Erza. Phara appears to be the sturdiest Autoscorer as she, unlike the others does not rely on dodging attacks and also unlike the others never create an alchemic shield of her element to block attacks. On top of shrugging off both Erza's Nagakami Starlight and Kagura's Alchenemy with no visible damage. She is also the only Auto-scorer to survive an attack from a Dragon Slayer who used Dragon Force in a somewhat functional state has shown before she manually self-destructed whereas the others were destroyed completely by an attack during the use of the Dragon Force. Also like the other Auto-scorer, she too can summon Alca-Noise to assist her but she does it more sparingly than the others, never using this once in her final fight with Wendy and Sherria and in her first fight she, unlike Leiur, desummoned her Alca-Noise the moment they done accomplished her goal. *'Wind Alchemy:' As the Auto-scorer of wind, Phara has manipulation of wind allowing her to create tornadoes and cloak the end of her dress with fast moving wind in order to use it to deflected attacks. In addition, she can turn her body into air molecules to become invisible. *'Philosophical Sword Breaker:' Phara’s trademark skill is her philosophical weapon that allows her to destroy the concept of "Sword". This applies to all thing that can philosophically be defined has a sword, this not only include the obvious of Erza's swords but not Kagura's Alchenemy may due the fact she doesn't considered her sword as a sword rather than a murderer. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Phara is originated from the original series of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. *Phara like all the other Autoscorers is themed off of 4 things: dance, element, a suits in an ancient turkish tarot deck of cards, and an Archangel: **Phara's dance is Flamenco. **Phara's element is wind. **Phara's suit in the tarot deck is swords. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alchemists Category:Pearl Dimension